The present invention relates to a fuel injection type internal combustion engine and more particularly to an electronic fuel injection control method and apparatus for a diesel engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,643 discloses a fuel injection pump which has a distribution piston which axially and rotationally moves to deliver fuel individually to the cylinders of a diesel engine. A collar slidably fits over the plunger and cooperates with the plunger to control the duration, and thus quantity, of fuel injection. The position of the collar is controlled by rotation of an armature which is determined by a controller, the signal indicative of the actual angle through which the armature has been rotated being fed back to the controller. However, since this feed back control is performed on the basis of sensed fuel pump conditions, and not actual fuel conditions it is not easy to make the actual fuel quantity injected exactly coincident with a desired fuel quantity because of changes in pressure of fuel within the pump and leakage of fuel via the collar, piston or the main portion of the pump housing.